1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating multimedia data including spatial information for a plurality of channels of a multi-channel audio signal, and an apparatus and method for playing multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information about a number of signals configuring audio content, a channel to be disposed in a space, and a portion in the space in which the channel is to be disposed may be required to embody an audio signal into a multi-channel. A 5.1 channel audio signal is currently being produced and played under a condition in which a total of six signals are produced and played at positions of 0, +30, +110, +250, +330, and null degrees.
With developments in ultra high definition television (UHDTV) technology, and use of a greater number of speakers than the 5.1 channel provided by a high definition television (HDTV), research into an audio playback scheme with a greater sense of realism is garnering attention. As a demand for a high quality of multimedia content increases, use of multimedia content including multi-channel audio content, such as a 7.1 channel, a 10.2 channel, a 13.2 channel, and the like, rather than the 5.1 channel, is gradually increasing.
Also, discussions as to a disposition of a speaker for playing a multi-channel audio are taking a great leap forward. Although an equal number of speakers is used, the disposition of the speaker in a space may differ. In particular, an audio conveyed to a user may vary based on a configuration in which a speaker is disposed when the multi-channel audio content is played. Accordingly, the disposition of the speaker for playing the audio content may be of significance when the multi-channel audio content is played.
Playing the multi-channel audio content may face a degree of difficulty because a multi-channel audio format currently being used may not include information associated with the multi-channel audio content and the disposition of the speaker. Accordingly, there is a desire for more efficient representation and playing of the multi-channel audio content.